cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruism
Ruism is a lineage founded by the amazing Holy Man during the Ancient Antiquity Era. Terminology In the Chinese language, the character rú 儒 meaning “scholar” or “learned” or “refined man”. The character rú in ancient China had diverse meanings. Some examples include “to tame”, “to mould”, “to educate”, “to refine”.Eno, Robert (1990). The Confucian Creation of Heaven: Philosophy and the Defense of Ritual Mastery (1st ed.). State University of New York Press. ISBN 079140191X. Several different terms, some of which with modern origin, are used in different situations to express different facets of Ruism, including: * Chinese: 儒家; pinyin: Rújiā — “''ru'' school of thought”; * Chinese: 儒教; pinyin: Rújiào — “''ru'' religion” in the sense of “ru doctrine”; * traditional Chinese: 儒學; simplified Chinese: 儒学; pinyin: Rúxué — “Ruology” or “ru learning”; * Chinese: 孔教; pinyin: Kǒngjiào — “Kong’s doctrine”; The use of the term “Confucianism” has been avoided by some modern scholars, who favour “Ruism” and “Ruists” instead. Robert Eno argues that the term has been “''burdened... with the ambiguities and irrelevant traditional associations''”. Ruism, as he states, is more faithful to the original Chinese name for the school. Social Morality And Ethics Ruism ethical codes are described as humanistic. They may be practiced by all the members of a society.Juergensmeyer, Mark (2005). Religion in Global Civil Society. Oxford University Press. p. 70. doi:10.1093/acprof:oso/9780195188356.001.0001. ISBN 0195188357. “''...humanist philosophies such as Confucianism, which do not share a belief in divine law and do not exalt faithfulness to a higher law as a manifestation of divine will''.” Ruism ethics is characterised by the promotion of virtues, encompassed by the Five Constants (五常; wǔcháng), elaborated by Ruism scholars out of the inherited tradition during the Han dynasty.Runes, Dagobert D., ed. (1983). Dictionary of Philosophy. Philosophical Library. ISBN 0802223885. p. 338 The Five Constants are: *''Rén'' (仁, benevolence, humaneness); *''Yì (義/义, righteousness or justice); *''Lǐ ''(禮/礼, proper rite); *''Zhì (智, knowledge); *''Xìn'' (信, integrity). These are accompanied by the classical Sìzì (四字), that singles out four virtues, one of which is included among the Five Constants: * Zhōng (忠, loyalty); * Xiào (孝, filial piety); * Jié (節/节, contingency); * Yì (義/义, righteousness). There are still many other elements, such as chéng (誠/诚, honesty), shù (恕, kindness and forgiveness), lián (廉, honesty and cleanness), chǐ (恥/耻, shame, judge and sense of right and wrong), yǒng (勇, bravery), wēn (溫/温, kind and gentle), liáng (良, good, kindhearted), gōng (恭, respectful, reverent), jiǎn (儉/俭, frugal), ràng (讓/让, modestly, self-effacing). Decline The Ruism and the Nine Serenities World were arch-enemies. Back in the days, after the Ruism Holy Man was defeated in the Vying for the Heavenly Way VIII, the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler used its one time chance to return to the present world and to use Heavenly Way’s authority to personally lead an attack that almost wiped out the entire Ruism. As such, Ruism—who were at the peak of their momentum back then—started to decline. Ever since that, every three years, the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler will sent Demons of the Nine Serenities to attack Ruism. These attacks almost destroyed Ruism many times, reducing Ruism influence significantly.Then, after going through a long dark age, Ruism slowly started to recover. But, each time the Ruism was showing signs of recovery, the Demons of the Nine Serenities would look for them and launch a powerful attack, crushing them again before they could recover their strength. More than 300 years ago, Ruism decided to withdraw from the world due to the continuous raids, and rarely appeared in front of others since then. Only after several hundred years had passed did they recover some of their power. According to True Monarch Eternal Fire, less than 1% of ancient books the Holy Man left behind, and less than 0.1% Holy Man’s magecrafts survived to the current era. After Wenzi, Yanzi, Chizi and Yuzi were resurrected, they returned to Ruism. They have been passing the legacy and inheritence to the current Ruism. Known Magecrafts * «''Ruism’s Vajrapani Body» * «Gentleman Travels for Ten Thousand Miles» * «Heavenly Bodies Moving Without Rest» * «Far-flung Realms As Next Door» * «Pregnancy Gaze» * «Knowledge is Strength» * «Compressed Space Explosion Secret Technique» Notable Members Holy Man : Main article: Holy Man Holy Man was the founder of Ruism. Thirteen Tribulation Immortals : Main article: Thirteen Tribulation Immortals The Thirteen Tribulation Immortals were the Holy Man's most outstanding disciples. Each one of them was honoured as the founders of Ruism. Majority of them were killed in the battles against the forces of the Nine Serenities. However, there are rumours that some of them survived and have been protecting Ruism in secret. Bodies of four of them was obtained by the Heavenly Emperor prior of the establishment of the Ancient Heavenly Court. Four of them were exchanged with Ruism for Ancient Heavenly Court fragments in return. Tyrant Song acted as the intermediary for the exchange. It was finally confirmed that four of them survived until the present era. However, they suffered grave injuries and has been spending most of their time recuperating. Tyrant Song }} : ''Main article: Tyrant Song Recently, a previously unknown cultivator called Tyrant Song suddenly showed up and rescued Ruism against the machinations and frontal attack of the Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler. Aside from being known as the saviour of Ruism, Tyrant Song was rumoured to be the reincarnation of the Holy Man himself. As of 01st January 2020, it can be said 99.9% of Ruism disciples believed it. Parents of Tyrant Song As disciples firmly believe that Tyrant Song is the reincarnation of Holy Man, Holy Man’s parents are the entire Ruism’s parents. Trivia Ruism was translated by Godbrandy as Erudite School at first and later on changed into Scholarly Faction. Category:Lineage Category:Ruism